


Take Me Down

by colorofmymind



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, But What Else Can You Expect From These Two, Cunnilingus, F/M, PWP, Pegging, Very Gratuitous Sex, mentions of bisexuality, the whole gambit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorofmymind/pseuds/colorofmymind
Summary: Date night turns into a whole lot more than Dinah was expecting when Oliver suggests they try something new in the bedroom.





	Take Me Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ray_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Writes/gifts).



> Happy birthday Em!!! I love you a lot and wanted to write something sort of original for you (in that you didn't know about the idea beforehand). And I finished writing it on time, even though there's like only 5 words I repeat over and over again lol. I hope you enjoy this very very smutty fic I wrote for your bday, I just couldn't resist once the idea popped in my head! The title of the fic comes from the band's Dorothy's single Down to the Bottom btw. Anyone else can enjoy as well!

Dinah stares at her boyfriend with an incredulous smirk. Truly, she did not see this one coming. 

“You want me to do what?” 

Ollie squirms on the couch next to her, clearly uncomfortable and regretting saying anything. Well, that won’t do. 

“You know what I said,” he huffs indignantly. He shifts in a way that he means he’s planning on leaving, but he really can’t expect her to let him go after he suggested  _ that _ . 

Dinah fixes her hand on his shoulder and pulls him back down into the couch. She strokes his shoulder in soothing but sure to be electrifying touches that she knows turns him on, her fingers making a slow descent up his neck to his ear. Pressing her thigh warmly against his, she knows she has him when he stifles a groan. 

“I thought I might be dreaming when you said you wanted me to fuck you,” she whispers seductively as she can manage. 

Startled, Ollie turns to look better at her with an expression of pure shock…and maybe hope as well? 

“You want to do it,” he hedges. 

“If you mean I want to do you, then yes, Ollie.” 

A groan escapes him. “If you keep talking like that I won’t last long,” he warns. 

God, they are both so horny. Never has a relationship with a guy been a better choice. 

“Who says I need you to last long? After all, the idea of me fucking into your already spent body sounds kind of hot to me,” she admits, already crossing her legs when she pictures it in her head. 

It’s not a surprise to her when he lunges over and grabs her face, kissing her deeply and hungrily. She returns it with as much fervor, and their hands wander each other’s bodies. A heat plunges from her stomach to below, and she can tell she’s already wet. How is Ollie always able to make her wet so quickly? She shifts her grip on his chest down lower and experimentally pats what is undoubtedly a growing tent in his pants. Ha. So it’s mutual. 

She teases him about it nonetheless. 

“Someone’s a little excited.”

“Yeah and I’d like to see how your undies are doing right about now.” 

Dinah pulls back with a laugh. “You’re very lucky I find bad humor attractive.” 

Just as she’s finished with that thought though, Ollie’s sucking at her neck in just the right spots to have her moaning underneath him as she can’t help but lean back on the couch. Hesitantly, she rests her one hand against his belt buckle. When he nods against her neck, she pulls it off of him, undoing his fly for good measure. His cock flies out of his pants like a jack-in-a-box, only straining against his emerald colored boxers (at that discovery she just resists rolling her eyes). A dark, wet patch is already visible at the front, and he shimmies awkwardly out of his boxers above her, totally naked below the waist now. 

“You might want to sit back for this,” she advises, already slipping from the couch to the carpeted floor. 

“You know, I’m so glad we chose this condo instead of the one with all hardwood flooring,” he remarks randomly. Then she realizes what he means. 

“Please tell me that wasn’t your main motivation in choosing this place.” 

“Of course not!” Ollie at least has the decency to look a bit admonished. His face then splits into a grin all too soon. “I can’t say though that it wasn’t a factor I considered.” 

“Ollie!” 

She knows he’s going to laugh, so, before he can, she takes him into her mouth and sucks long and hard around him. He bucks into her mouth at first, and she realizes if she wasn’t already used to Oliver’s enthusiasm during blowjobs there’s actually a real risk she could Canary Cry around his dick. God knows what that would do to him. 

The writhing sounds coming out of his mouth keep her going, and she flicks her tongue over his slit teasingly, tasting the precum for herself. As far as guys go, Oliver tastes pretty nice. It takes a matter of minutes for him to come, and, despite him warning her, she keeps her mouth around him, swallowing his cum and licking her lips afterwards. He’s looking at her in awe, and she feels like she has to respond.

“What?” she asks mock-defensively. “I wanted to know how you taste.” 

“And?” 

She lets him sweat a little before answering. “You’re not bad.” 

“Dinah!” He exclaims, as though he’s actually offended. 

“You were right about not lasting long. What are you, seventeen?” 

She can tell she’s bruised his ego enough, so she settles into his lap and kisses him sweetly. 

Dinah smiles down at him. “That’s just round one. I still have to take you to bed.” 

“Lead the way. I’m all yours, pretty bird,” he breathes, eyes still slightly glazed over from his orgasm. He beams up at her like she’s the Sun to his Earth. 

They make their way to the bedroom, mostly by stumbling and kissing each other to get there. Ollie flops onto the bed unceremoniously while she locates her box of items exclusive for the bedroom. She smirks to herself when she finds what she’s looking for. 

“What have you got there?” He asks. He’s on his side now, but he’s propping his head up to get a better look at her and what she’s doing. 

“You’ve got your trick arrows, and I’ve got my own box of toys.” 

She first takes out the bottle of lube. Not that they don’t use it at all, but Ollie typically doesn’t  need that much help to slip inside of her. 

“Gotta get you prepped,” she says and rubs the lube onto her fingers until they’re all slicked up. 

“I could hear you say that to me all day,” he sighs, and at that she smiles again. She’s never had a partner who’s been so much fun, able to make her laugh, at every possible interval before Ollie. When she climbs onto the bed, he’s stripped himself of his shirt, leaving him totally exposed while she’s still fully clothed above him. There’s suddenly an itch in her crotch that she tries desperately to ignore. 

“You sure you want this?” she checks. After all, thinking you want to do something is very different from actually going through it. 

“Yes. I trust you with my life, Dinah. Reason would suggest I also trust you with my body.” 

Damn him. She doesn’t let the tears welling up in her eyes to fall for this beautiful man, whose trust in her means just as much as his love for her. 

“You’ll want to spread your legs.” 

He does as asked, lying on his back looking more vulnerable than he ever has on a training mat. 

“How do you want to do this?” she asks while reapplying lube to her fingers. She wants to be certain she doesn’t hurt him. 

“Well, I guess the easiest option is the other way around, huh.” 

With that, he turns on the mattress and gets on his knees, his glorious, delicious ass right out in front of her. Her panties are definitely soaked now. 

“Anyways, I know how much you like looking at my ass,” he says as he turns to face her, with a wink in her direction. 

“I won’t confirm or deny anything,” she replies playfully. Dinah breathes out once and positions herself properly behind him. “Okay, I’m going to open you up.” 

She thinks that’s the most warning he’s going to need, so she starts with one finger at his entrance, his bundle of nerves so tight around her digit. She swirls her finger inside of him in circles, trying to get deeper as she goes along to make him looser. 

“How does that feel?” 

“Interesting,” Ollie responds after a second of slightly clenching around her. “I thought it would be more painful to be honest, but it’s not.” 

“Do you want me to add another one?” 

“Yeah, I think so.” 

Dinah teases his entrance with the second finger before sticking it in. He gasps at the sensation but gives no protest. Once she gives him time to adjust, she moves her fingers in a scissoring motion, and at last he’s less tight after a few minutes of that. 

“You think I’m ready?” Ollie huffs, and she knows this time it’s out of breathiness than anything else.

“I think I should try one more finger. Just to be safe. Are you okay with that?” 

“Yeah, good idea.” 

This time she’s a bit less gentle with three fingers, but Ollie doesn’t seem to mind. In fact, she notices him just restraining himself from bucking into her fingers. His ring becomes looser and looser through her ministrations, and at this point his opening is almost as wet as her own. He clenches around her, she thinks involuntarily, and sighs blissfully. She can see beads of sweat gathering on the back of his neck. 

“Nngh,” is what comes out of his mouth, and Dinah can’t stop herself from giggling. Ollie lowers his head in shame. 

“I...I had a thought,” he defends himself wearily. 

“Oh yeah? I don’t know what that  _ thought _ of yours is supposed to mean, Ollie.” 

“It means I’m ready. To actually start.” 

“Okay well let me get ready.” 

There's a groan as she pulls her fingers out of him and goes back over to the box on the nightstand. 

He practically whines, “What are you doing?” 

She chooses to ignore him when he’s like that. Slowly, she pulls off her tank top and unclips her bra, both of which fall to the floor. Her leggings come down next, and getting out of her panties is a whole process with her being so sticky. Curious, she gazes over in Oliver’s direction, who appears to be very much enjoying the show if his erect cock is any indication. That man has a ridiculous refractory period. 

“Enjoying yourself?” 

“I hope you don’t mind since you abandoned me on this bed with nothing else to look at,” he jests. “When are you coming back over here?” 

“Give me a minute. The show’s about to get a whole lot more interesting.” 

Dinah’s never had much of a need for her black leather strap-on other than for the enjoyment of her female partners, but she has to admit it’s going to be fun getting to use it again. Slipping her legs through the loops, she fastens it on and pulls out a dildo from the box. She inserts it in the hole, clicking it firmly into place. 

“Now I’m ready,” she grins back at her boyfriend. 

Oliver’s mouth is practically watering, and his cock twitches in interest to Dinah’s endless amusement. 

“I didn’t know you even had that,” he confesses.

“I try not to broadcast my kinks, so I think that’s a good thing.” 

She takes the bottle that was discarded on the other side of the bed and slathers herself in lube. Ollie might think he’s prepared, but fingers versus a cock are lot different in her personal experience. He gasps when she cups his ass in her hands, and  _ fuck _ does that feel good, and pushes his cheeks apart so she can get a clear opening to his entrance. 

“I’m going inside you now, Ollie,” she tells him. 

“Take me, pretty bird,” is all the invitation she needs. 

She pushes into him slowly, very aware of the fact that if she’s not careful this is going to be more painful than pleasurable for him. She goes as far as her length will take her, and a heat pools low in her stomach when she processes she’s finally inside of Oliver. 

“Ahh, give me—give me a minute.” 

“Take all the time you need, babe.”

Of course he’s going to need time to adjust. She can see Ollie clenching and squeezing around the size of her, trying to grow accustomed to how it feels wedged inside of him. He even wriggles his hips experimentally around her, which nearly makes her laugh again. Kisses never did anyone harm, so she leaves a trail of them at the base of his back and ascends upwards with her lips until her kisses grow less and less chaste. She’s just reached his earlobe and nips at it when he makes a less than gentle sound underneath her. 

“Please...move,” he grunts, and she can tell he’s going to be on the brink of another climax soon if he isn’t already. 

“Slow or fast?” 

There’s a moment’s pause before he answers. “Start slow. And then I want to see stars.” 

“You got it.” 

Ollie’s always been a little bit of sap in the bedroom, at least when their relationship got more serious. He will continually correct her about how he “made love to her” not fucked her, even though Dinah doesn’t see the big deal in making a distinction between the two. So naturally, he would want to begin steady, which is fine by her, especially considering it’s his first time being the recipient of this. 

With just a slight pull out, she sets up a gentle rocking pace, getting a feel for him. She knew this was going to be different, but he’s so tight around her, a sensation she didn’t expect she was going to enjoy. It’s a bit awkward at first, but then she finds her rhythm and, oh, it is ecstasy. 

“Faster now?” She asks but it comes out as a plea. 

“Yes, yes,  _ fuck, _ Dinah, Dinah, _ Dinah _ —”

She quickens her pace, her rocking transforming into all out thrusts. The slap of her skin against his punctuates every movement of her hips, and the only other sounds in the room are the unbridled breathy pants and curses falling from their mouths. A series of whimpers leave Oliver’s mouth, and she almost stops what she’s doing before he speaks. 

“Ahh, Dinah, fuck! Dinah—please touch me!” 

His cock is red, hard and probably aching for release. Both of his hands are occupied with holding him upright on the mattress. Wrapping a hand around him, she strokes him in time with her thrusts, and he makes a high keening sound of relief. An idea comes to her, and she pulls out almost all the way leaving only the head inside of him, and pushes back into him mercilessly, once, twice, and he’s gone. She must have hit his prostate because there’s a familiar, frantic cry of her name, and he spills all over the sheets. To his credit, he still stays up as she continues to fuck him, feeling as though she never wants to stop. He’s hers, all hers, and she’s dimly aware of her cum running down the insides of her thighs. 

“Ollie,  _ Ollie! _ ” 

She moans with one final push into him, half collapsing on top of him in exhaustion. When he sinks down into the mattress, she’s still buried inside him, so when she follows him she doesn’t object. It takes her a few minutes to recover, but when she does she rolls over to the other side of the bed.

Ollie turns his head towards her, beaming at her with a truly shit-eating grin. 

“You know, in a way, I just lost my virginity to you.” The admission throws her off guard, and it’s her turn to stare at him. “I’ve never had anyone inside me before like that. It was so...intimate. I wouldn’t have had it any other way.” 

Her hand finds his on the bed, and she squeezes it once in comfort. 

“Did I make you see stars?”

“Oh yeah. Think I maybe saw a galaxy full of them. None of them as pretty as you though,” he finishes with smirk. 

She does roll her eyes now, but she smiles regardless. He’s so damn corny. 

There’s a beat of silence before she decides to speak again. 

“Hey Ollie?” 

“Yeah?” 

She bites her lip in mortification. “I need help finishing myself off.”

There’s a gleam in his eyes that wasn’t there just a few minutes ago. Before she knows it, he’s unfastening the strap-on, slides it off of her hips, and tosses it in a corner of the room. He kisses up the sensitive expanses of her legs and guides them up over his shoulders as she gets to lean against the pillows. She grips her breasts hard when his tongue dives in, and it never takes her long to come when Ollie’s eating her out. 

Dinah can’t help it, not that she knew it was going to happen in the first place. She shrieks in delight coming down from her orgasm, only to discover that shriek manifested in a canary cry when the lamp on the bedside table shatters. 

Ollie emerges from her entrance, looking thoroughly debauched and silly with bits of her clinging to his goatee. She sends a sheepish, apologetic shrug his way. 

“We’ll worry about it in the morning?” She bites her bottom lip to further convince him. Luckily for her, it works. 

“...yeah I don’t see why not.”

Oliver returns to his task, dedicated to finishing, while Dinah rests her head back against the pillows. It’s only when she’s relaxing that it hits her. 

“Ollie?” 

“Hmm?” he hums around her clit, practically sending post-climatic shockwaves through her. 

“I just remembered our dinner reservation was for an hour ago, wasn’t it?” 


End file.
